Journal Of Minecraft
by Dr.Laundry
Summary: Greg was trying to visit his brother in the big city however after an accident he finds himself waking up in a strange world with nothing but a wooden axe and a jounal. This is his story
1. Day One

Note: So this is something new from me. As many of my regular readers know I am do School Days and Disney Legends however I am taking a break from those to do this new series. As for new readers welcome aboard I hope you enjoy what lays ahead in this story.

* * *

Day One

Hello My name is Greg. I woke up in this strange world...its like nothing I have ever seen. It looks almost like one of those old video games I played when I was younger except its three dimensional. I am going to keep track of the things I see here and I will hopefully find a way out though I have been searching for hours. All I have is this journal and this wooden axe I found on the ground which is wierd considering I never even knew they made wooden axes and I don't see the point but its all I got. Before I get into more detail let me begin from the start.

I live in North Carolina in a small town. I recently was taking a trip to the big city to visit my brother Drew. Its been along time since we have seen each other. I was looking forward to catch up however my car recenlty broke down so I took the bus. At one point of the trip we started driving near a lot of trees. However it was odd. We were driving through for well over and hour and we never made it past the trees. They just kept coming and coming. The bus driver then told all passangers to stay seated and that things might get a little rough. I was wondering what could possibly make this ride rough however I listened and I closed my eyes and got some rest. A while later I woke up we were still in the trees. I then looked at my watch and saw it was five pm. I fell asleep at two pm. This ment we were driving through these trees for three hours. I then looked back and saw something that I can't and never will be able to explain. Everyone who was on the bus was no longer there. I at that point assumed that I was asleep at my stop and now he was driving back so I got up and was about to ask him what was going on however he replied. "What did I just tell you? Sit back down sir! Don't make me tell you again!". I asked what happened to the others and he said "What are you talking about? There were no others!" At this point I was horrified but I sat back down. I didn't want to be on the bus anymore but it was getting dark and it seemed like we were in these woods forever. The last thing I remember is falling back asleep but being woken up shortly to the bus falling off the road and into the trees and right before I was knocked out the bus driver was no longer there.

I have no clue what to think of this...I am terrified. I don't understand anything that is going on but hopefully it will be more clear eventually. I would like to believe I was dreaming however my head still hurts and you can't usually feel pain in a dream. I am going to use this wooden axe to cut down some wood. I am not sure how long it will take it will probably take all night. But I need to get shelter before night falls so I can sleep...who knows what kind of things happen hear at night.


	2. Day Two

Note: Ok so Merry Christmas to anyone reading this!

* * *

Day Two

I saw something last night...something that I don't know how to explain...I was trying to cut down wood with the wooden axe. Thought I was almost certain it wouldn't work it didn't take that long to cut. I mean it did take sometime but it was strange how that actually worked. So after this I cut kept cutting until I had enough wood to build a small cabin. I spent a couple hours stacking blocks and making sure the cabin was stable and it was so I went inside. I don't have the materials to make a door yet but hopefully I can learn to do that. As I waited inside I started to hear something. It was like someone was moaning. I went outside to see if anyone was out there...and I saw something I never believed was real...the living dead.

These Zombie like creatures were following me and they would not stop! I was horrified! I took the last few blocks I had left and patched up the open space where I door would go. I cut a hole in the roof so I could see when it was day time. After what seemed like days went by the sun finally came out again. And here I am now writing about it. I am going to go outside and see if I can find something to eat.

Ok so its been a long day. After I went out to look for food I saw that there were some apples in certain trees. I was about to eat but then I saw one of the zombies from the night before. It looked like it was in pain. The sun did just come up I suppose it didn't get away on time. He kept running and running and he eventually collapsed on the ground. I put down the apple and went to look around. As I walked around I saw bones and arrows all over the place. Is there something I am missing? Because I really have no clue. Anyways as I kept looking around seeing what was going on I saw this green thing in the water. It had what look like three or four legs but I don't remember for sure. It looked like it was also in pain like the Zombie. Right before it disapeered...it stared at me with its face its horrifying face...I have never seen something like that before. I just pray I will be ok and if this journal is ever found and I am not..I want my Mother and my Brother to know that I love them and I am sorry this happened.

Back on subject after that I walked back to the tree and ate some apples. Its good that I found some food so I guess I should be happy for now. The sun is going down again and I am hearing the moaning again...its time to seal up my cabin again and pray they won't find me...because I have a huge feeling...that they don't want me here.


End file.
